1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejected sheet stacking tray system for stacking sheets ejected from a sheet feeding apparatus of a facsimile, copying machine and the like, and more particularly, it relates to an ejected sheet stacking tray system wherein a tray for stacking sheets is retractably formed.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional facsimile system a. In this system, a sheet material P unwound from a sheet roll b is conveyed by a platen c and an image is recorded on the sheet by a thermal head d. Then, the sheet P is cut by a cutter e and is ejected in a direction shown by the arrow A out of the system a. On the other hand, an original M is conveyed by an original roller g. After image information on the original is read by a contact sensor b, the original is ejected through an ejecting outlet i in a direction shown by the arrow B.
A tray j for containing or stacking sheets P is disposed out of the system a and is fixed to the system a by means of screws q in such a manner that it extends from the proximity of a pair of ejecting rollers f below the ejecting outlet i substantially in a horizontal direction to form a dish. The sheets P and the originals M ejected from the system a are stacked on the tray j.
Next, FIG. 2 shows another example of a conventional facsimile system a. In this facsimile system, elements denoted by the same reference numerals as numerals as used in FIG. 1 have same functions as those of the corresponding elements shown in FIG. 1 . However, in this example, the system a is rested on a support r having a height larger than that of a tray k and the tray k is fixed to the system a by means of screws q to form a basket below a pair of ejecting rollers f.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional examples, since the trays j and k always protrude from the system a greatly, a large installation space for the system a is required, and it is difficult to handle and transport the system a due to the obstruction of the trays j and k. Further, it is difficult to align or register leading ends of the ejected sheets P with each other, which may disorder the pages of the sheets. In addition, if the trays j and k are of removable type, since there is no storing space for the trays, it is feared that the trays are lost or missing.
In the conventional example shown in FIG. 2, although the tray k is not protruded in the horizontal direction so much, the support r having the height greater than that of the tray is required. Further, if an office desk is used as the support r, there arises a problem that drawers of the desk cannot be used. In addition, the trays k and j fixed to the system a defile the appearance of the system.
In particular, since OA (office automation) equipments have recently been progressed and they are frequently installed in rooms where persons work, the protruded trays obstruct the persons' way and defile the appearance of the systems, with the result that there arises a problem that such inconvenient OA equipments are kept at a respectful distance from users.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, there has been proposed a technique that the tray k is of removable or retractable type. This technique is effective to save the installation space of the system. However, since the stacking space or width of the tray is relatively small, the tray cannot receive a large number of ejected sheets P, and, since the tray k is designed to support the sheets P in such a way that the leading ends of the sheets are abutted against of the bottom of the tray, if a large number of elongated sheets P are stacked in the tray, there arises a problem that some sheets cannot be received in the tray to drop out of the tray.